Bloody Naruto
by Crystal Vampire 678
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki found out the truth about his past and heritage and grows a hatred for the village


Team 7 and the rest of the Genin were in front of the forest of death listening to the rules of the 2nd part of the Chunin Exams well everyone except are favourite blonde. Anko threw a kunai at Naruto and Naruto dodged it and a snake like man caught it. "Myyyy myyyy you should treat a visitor mooore nicely young one *hiss*" hissed the snake like figure as Anko hissed back. Sauske noticed that the usually energetic blonde was now so what to call it down in the dumps. "Hey earth to dobe why are you so down in the dumps, that's my thing" asked a curious Sauske, to be honest he really didn't care neither did Sakura or anyone else. **"What do you want teme? I REALLY don't want to be pissed off right now," **Sauske was shocked Naruto lively voice was no so dead and he gives so much KI (Killing Intent) that could Kill him but it suddenly died down. "teme w-w-what aren't we supposed to get going now" Naruto said waving his hands as a shocked Sauske just nodded in reply. Sakura looked at her crush and followed him into the forest of death but what they didn't know is the snake-man was let's just say keeping a close eye on the raven hair and our blonde.

**With Team 7:**

Team 7 were very curious about Naruto, he had his eye closed so he was proberly spacing out, he tends to do that a lot lately ever since they came back from the mission tom Waves and he would shut himself out from everyone not like it mattered everyone really hated him they would stab him with knives and punch and kick him and call him 'demon' or 'Kyuubi brat'.

**Inside Naruto's Mind:**

Naruto was floating in a sea of blood and the smell of the metallic liquid made him feel happy and he wanted to be here forever no one but him he would just be floating for eternity...

"**True Peace, what is peace" **

Naruto was very shocked but disappointed he wanted to be alone but that was over, it was proberly time for his beating.

"**You are cheerful and you try to protect the village who abused you and even today someone is planning to KILL YOU!"**

Naruto found himself in a wood and dramatically turned around to see w-what looked like himself he was exactly the same but his blond hair was dirtier and his canines grew as if it could rip him apart but what was most different was his eyes, it was normally sea blue but his was crimson red with a huge amount of killing intent and he could tell it was only a fraction but his e-eyes showed bloodlust he couldn't describe!

"W-w-who a-are y-you" asked Naruto as his body was paralyzed by the amount of KI and Bloodlust in his eyes. "You look just like me but you're different and what do you mean by the village abused me y-y-you're CRAZY"

**On the outside:**

Naruto Fainted and team 7 took shelter as the 2 looked curiously at Naruto and with worry but they had no time to worry because a snake-like figure appeared (For the god damn last time FILL I DON'T HAVE YOUR PHONE AND MY FREAKING NAME IS SAM NOT OROCHIMARU!) and attacked and it looked like he was aiming for the raven haired boy (BASTARD MY NAME IS SAUSKE UCHIHA!).

**Inside Naruto's Mind:**

"**I am the real you and the village or I **_**should**_** say 'Sarutobi' has sealed away the truth of your past and your heritage" he said as he looked like he would cry.**

Naruto was silent and tears slowly fell from his face as he bit his lip. "You are me huh, do you think if I let you take control you could get revenge. But first you can tell me the truth about my past and heritage?" The 'real Naruto' was shocked he was convinced so easily that he was telling the truth (which he was)

"**Very well then i will tell you and you can release all your anger when you feel like it" and he sunshin away**

**Naruto found himself in an ally and his eyes widened in shock and disbelief I-I-it was him but 2 years old and was being stabbed with knives, pitch fork and most disturbing burnt with fire and they were shouting at him. **"Hey demon brat I think you're gonna die young!" shouted one of the men stabbing his past self with a knife around his heart. Naruto was screaming in pain begging for it to stop but they kept saying it was an order from the 3rd Hokage and he knew it was true and then Naruto (not the one in the past) Screamed he didn't want to see anymore he was crying the worst part was soon to come! Naruto's world went black and saw h-his parents they were in bad shape and looked like there were going to die. He was going to run to them but a strange figure appeared and grabbed his mother and held a kunai at her neck. The only thing Naruto could see was the Sharingan eye then straight away he knew it was an Uchihia. Then the most horrible sight Naruto could see his mother's head collapse on the ground and Naruto and his Father shared the look of shock and anger in their eyes. Then Naruto's world went pitch black and he could only hear a voice.

"**Our father died as well. And you are right it in fact was an Uchihia. They killed the person who looked after you for only 3 months. They beat you making sure you stayed alive to suffer even though you can't die and Sarutobi did want to kill you it is the truth they lied to us "**

"What do you mean I can't DIE?" Naruto asked trying to blink back his tears and forget about the horrible things the village has done

"**You are a ****Vampire**** a bloodsucking creature who feeds of humans and you can't turn anyone, you don't burn in sunlight and don't die if you touch water or holy water because all that stuff is bull shit and you have to suck all the blood from your victim just don't ask why. You are Immortal and a Fraction of your power is stronger than every individual shinobi in this world combined and finally you are going to snap back into reality and remember everything I just showed and said to you and let your emotions flow also to warn you there is an opponent outside and no time has passed. Bye now." And with that Naruto opened his eyes to see Sakura looking at him with hate in her eyes and suddenly fear.**

Sauske (finally you got my name right) jumped at the snake like person and which he side stepped easily then Orochimaru (i really fucking hate you) had a hole in his chest and was shocked not more than the raven hair (OH COME ON!) (It's okay Sauske-kun I killed him) I-I-it was Naruto. "Teme is that you?" 

**End of chapter hoped you liked it ya know (****W****E ****H****A****T****E ****U)!**

**= SAUSKE**

**= Orochimaru (its Sam Fuck You BITCH)**

**= Sakura**

**= Naruto**


End file.
